twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey and Phoebe
The friendship/rivalry pairing between Lacey Porter and Phoebe Daly. History Season 1 In Grief Is a Five Letter Word, Phoebe is introduced as a grieving former friend of newly dead Regina Crane. Her relationship with Regina was tumultuous, and it appeared that Phoebe was milking Regina's death for publicity. But Phobe later revealed to Lacey that she and Regina were once close friends, but had a falling out over a boy. At grief counciling Lacey freaks out on Phoebe and she then leaves to be alone in the hallway. After the service, Lacey talks to Phoebe and the girls become friends while Lacey reveals that her last interaction with Regina wasnt the best either, recalling when she yelled at Regina for embarrassing her in front of Danny. The girls also reminisce back to when Phoebe would try to steal Regina from Lacey but they were inseperatable. In''' PSA De Resistance, Phoebe directs the school sobriety skit which Lacey participates in. When Phoebe gets stressed out and starts yelling Lacey calms her down throughout the episode by telling her everything will be fine. In '''Sleeping with the Frenemy, Phoebe attends a sleepover at Lacey's house with Jo and Sarita. When Jo accidentally calls Lacey's mother loose, Phoebe questions her "Did you just call Lacey's mom a slut?" before scoffing. Throughout the night Phoebe and Sarita argue and Lacey reveals that she was naive to believe a sleepover would make them friends. When Phoebe is about to put in Sing-Along Grease ''Lacey laughs and stops her. In 'The Fest And The Furious, Phoebe takes a trip to Manhattan for the weekend with her parents and her brother Tyler. While packing for the trip, she hangs out with Lacey and they talk about the necklace and how Gloria Crane is doing. Then Phoebe goes on to talk about how her parents say she wears too much make up. Lacey discovers the pay off money Regina was sent, and Phoebe notices she is spaced out and thinks it is because she in fact does wear to much make up. Phoebe questions, "I look like a whore, don't I?" and Lacey laughs and says she looks fine. Phoebe tells Lacey not to worry about Gloria because she cant be too mad just because Lacey asked about a dumb old necklace. In '''Three For The Road, Lacey mentions to Danny and Jo that she has to meet Phoebe and Sarita at the mall. In We Need To Talk About Danny, Tyler throws his annual birthday bash at the cemetary and Phoebe reluctantly agrees to go with her friends. Lacey and Phoebe smile at each other. Lacey sneaks off later to hook up with Danny and hang out with Danny and Jo, behind the backs of Sarita, Phoebe, Archie, and the other populars. In Docu-Trauma, Phoebe's brother Tyler befriends Danny and helps him throw a party. Instead of going to the Desai house for the party, Phoebe and Lacey are hanging out at Lacey's place. Phoebe tries to convince Lacey to go to the party because Tyler emailed the whole school saying to "expect something big that Socio will never forget", while saying this Phoebe uses a creepy tone and awkward facial expressions. Lacey looks worried and says "Like what?!", and Phoebe responds, "I dont know. He just said it would be something to remember.." Then Lacey agrees to go to the party and Phoebe smiles and jumps excitedly. Once at the party, Phoebe asks Lacey if she wants a drink. Lacey nods no, looking pissed off, and Phoebe says "I want a drink." and walks off to get one with a nervous expression. Lacey then finds Tyler and confronts him on his plans, but he simply tells her it was only an excuse to make everyone show up, which Lacey doesn't buy. When Tyler's prank happens and the masked "Dannys" come in and strangle a Tara dummy, Phoebe looks scared and screams somewhat overdramatically, then she looks over at Jo and Lacey who look traumatized reliving the whole scenario. Karen Desai sees the prank and pushed past Danny, Jo, and Lacey and shoves the pranksters out of her home, calling the party over. When Phoebe offers Lacey a ride, Lacey rejects because she needs "time to reflect" on what had happened. Trivia *Lacey befriended Phoebe out of pity and brought her back into the popular circle. *Phoebe was the only "popular" one who accepted Lacey after the video was released. This may be because Phoebe has experienced being the outsider in the group and can empathize with Lacey, plus she feels she owes it to her since she brought her back to her friends after losing Regina. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Females Category:Interactions Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs